deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Karrie Norton
Karrie Norton (Also known as Vandal) was the protagonist of Dead Space (Mobile). Karrie Norton was unintentionally responsible for unleashing the deadly Necromorph infection aboard Titan Station. Biography Karrie Norton mentioned that she was born in space on a colony ship to Borealis. She had never been to the planets like Earth or Mars. Actions on the Sprawl Karrie Norton was selected for a secret assignment by the Church of Unitology aboard Titan Station. Shortly after arriving in the Government Sector, Karrie was told by Tyler Radikov, her contact that her code name was "Vandal" and under no circumstances that she should tell anyone her real name. Her voice filter would keep her anonymous if she should meet anyone during the mission. Shortly after, Karrie was given the task of vandalizing several power boxes in multiple rooms throughout the core system of the station which would disable communications and cut the power off in certain areas throughout the Sprawl. While doing so, Karrie asked Tyler why he had her doing her particular objectives. Tyler told Karrie that she was "not authorized to know that." Upon the completion of the task, the first Necromorphs began to appear. Karrie was directed to a tram and told to get to another Sector. On the way, Karrie received a RIG message from Daina Le Guin, telling her that she just unleashed the Necromorphs aboard the Sprawl and her death would be "glorious." Karrie told Daina that the Church would pay for what they did. Karrie received a message from an outraged Director Hans Tiedemann, telling her that he traced several acts of sabotage to her RIG. Karrie explained that she was unaware that completing the tasks given to her by the Church would cause harm to the Sprawl. She would attempt to fix the mess that unfolded. Tiedemann ordered Karrie to restore the power to the quarantine seals on Crossover Tube A which Karrie hesitantly agreed. Afterward, Karrie received a message from Tyler. Karrie was hesitant to trust him, believing that he left her for dead. Tyler explained that he was unaware about the Church's plans and they should work together to get off the Sprawl. Karrie agreed to continue working with him. Tyler told Karrie to continue through the Government Sector Underbelly to get to the Mines. With both Tiedemann and Tyler helping her, Karrie was given the task of locking the doors to the Sprawl down. But in order to do so, Karrie must make her way through several Sectors. Karrie finally arrived at her main objective and shut the power off. Upon doing so, she learned that Tyler tricked her into locking the doors in the open position across the Sprawl so the Necromorphs could reach the Public Sector. Karrie received a message from an outraged Tiedemann telling her to make her way to the reactor core to prevent a meltdown. When Karrie arrived, she found a giant Necromorph wrapped in and around the core. Near the end of the battle with the creature, Karrie was wounded when it tried to pull her down below the core. Karrie, now without her helmet managed to escape. Too injured to move, she slumped down to the ground. She tried contacting Tiedemann with the news, success and help, but received no reply. Some time later, we saw only Karrie's helmet on the ground with a trail of blood from where she was originally lying down. Karrie's Hallucinations :The following below are just a few examples of the hallucinations experienced by Karrie Norton throughout Dead Space (Mobile). At many points throughout her time on the Sprawl, Karrie experienced hallucinations from the influence of the Marker. These hallucinations included: *The lights to a room went out. The lights flashed on for a moment and the room was filled with Necromorphs - mostly Slashers. Then, the lights flashed back off, then on again with all of the Necromorphs gone. *Seeing several dead bodies and Unitologist graffiti written in blood on the walls after the lights flashed off and on. *Karrie imagining herself to be a Slasher, for a moment and turning back into herself. *Karrie, at one point saw a reflection in the distance and called out to it with no answer. While approaching the 'reflection,' it quickly turned into a Slasher and attacked Vandal. *At one point, Karrie mentioned to Tyler that she was feeling "exhausted." A short while later, Karrie made her way down a very long hallway. While running down the hallway, the image of what appeared to be a red-eyed Necromorph of some type (Possibly a Slasher) appeared on the screen. While Karrie did not mention or acknowledge this in any way, it was clearly visible. The Necromorph as it was mentioned above also appeared to have long hair. *Seeing several bodies and Unitologist graffiti written in blood on the walls after the lights flashed off. *Some 'episodes' even included Karrie fighting more than one Brute. *However, the most dramatic hallucination was when Karrie imagined seeing a white Marker in a desert. Trivia *Anna Vocino provided the voice of Karrie. Anna Vocino was also credited in Dead Space 2 as an additional voice talent. *To date, Karrie was the first and only known female protagonist of a third-person Dead Space title. *Karrie's RIG number was 438642 as it was stated early in the game. *It was only revealed at the end of Dead Space (Mobile) that Vandal was a female. *Karrie Norton's name was only revealed at the end of the game. *"Vandal" was a reference to the acts of vandalism that Karrie committed in the Government Sector. *Karrie created several Audio recordings throughout the game often expressing her sorrow or just detailed situation reports. *Karrie was seemingly unaffected by the Corruption as she could walk and run normally as if it was not there. This was probably just an oversight by the developers. *Interestingly, Karrie spotted the Unitologist banners in Chapter 11 with a white Marker in a desert with the caption "Join us in Paradise". *In Dead Space 2, Isaac was able to find two audio recordings made by Karrie Norton which relayed the statement made at the beginning of Dead Space (Mobile). Notably, the other log which was apparently made while en route to the overheating reactor core was found floating next to the eviscerated remains of a body which appeared to be a human female. The aforementioned conditions which the log was found combined with the fact that Norton noted that was her final log may indicate that she was killed after the events of Dead Space (Mobile). *After Karrie defeated The Boss, one could notice that if the player conserved enough health, Karrie's RIG would be in normal health. Ironically, she would relay to Tiedemann that she was badly injured. However, her RIG may be malfunctioning as it violently got smacked into the reactor core as Karrie seemingly plummeted to her death. *In Dead Space 2, upon arriving inside Howard Phillips' quarters following a main objective, you would approach a bird's cage. To the left, a sort of lounge area and a landscape picture of what seemed to be said 'White Marker.' * Karrie Norton shares the same last name as Dead Space 3's Robert Norton . They also share similar physical characteristics (skin color, hair color, eye color). However, it is currently unknown if the two are related as neither has made reference to the other. * Vandal was similar to Samus Aran of the Metroid series as they are both female protagonists of games set in space and both wore a powered suit to hide their true identities and gender until the end of their respective games at which point they would remove their helmets (Whole armor in Samus' case) to reveal their faces. Gallery kndsm2.jpg|Karrie moments after exiting The Store. File:Carrrrie.jpg|Karrie just moments after receiving the Plasma Cutter. File:Vandal_DS2.jpg|Karrie's Audio-log #1 in Dead Space 2. File:Vandal2_DS2.jpg|Karrie's Audio-log #2 in Dead Space 2. File:IPod-1 036.png|Karrie hallucinates being a Slasher. 400px-IMG_0041.png|Karrie hallucinates seeing a White Marker in the desert. File:IMG 0088.png|Karrie without her helmet on File:IMG 1807.png|Karrie's blood trail and helmet Karrie Norton model.jpg|Render de:Carry_Norton Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Characters Category:Unitologists Category:Deceased